returning alibi
by hotaruangel
Summary: This is a very good story, and KnucklesRouge, SonicAmy. What happens when Sonic, Tails, Knuckles are captured, and Cream, Amy, and Rouge have to save them?
1. Return to Earth

Hello world! ::waves:: Not many people know of my stories (ok, almost no one) So this is my second fanfic, first sonic fic. After playing Sonic Adventure Battle 2 about centillion times (yes centillion is a word, look it up if you don't believe me) I decided to write this fic, it's Knuckles/rouge, Sonic/Amy, Tails/no one (haha tails!) (Knuckles really like Rouge, listen to his song in the first level if you don't believe me) Dana, my bestest friend that I love to confuse, gave me the idea for this story. Good job dana! Im going to start the story now…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow kept falling, letting a trail of rings behind, making no attempt to capture them. His thoughts were with Maria, he fulfilled his promise to her. He started to fall into the earth's atmosphere, and the rings were falling faster.  
  
"Shadow, the people on that planet, they are worth saving, they are worth living for. You need to, if you can, give them all a chance." Said Maria on their first day viewing earth together.  
  
A thought stirred in Shadow's brain. Maria wouldn't want me to die. She believed that the people were worth living for. I can't just leave this way. I'll give them a chance…for Maria.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shadow yelled as the last ring fell and his Hyper mode glazed away, and he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back on ARK…  
  
"We'd better get back home." Rouge said, as the y stood by the window of ARK in silence. A rocket was launched soon after, and everyone boarded it. Knuckles sat far in the back of the shuttle, hugging the Master Emerald.  
  
"Knuckles, what are you doing?" asked Sonic suspiciously.  
  
"Remember when we flew up here? I almost lost it forever! I'm not taking any chances!" Knuckles touched the Emerald's gleaming sides, wiping of nonexistent dust and fingerprints.  
  
"You weren't too busy hugging it to scatter the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Yes I scattered the Emeralds on Earth before we left. Now, leave me alone," replied Knuckles. As Sonic walked over to the controls, Knuckles talked to the Master Emerald like it was his favorite chao. When Rouge walked by, he got up and ready to punch her.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Rouge.  
  
"Get……..Away!" commanded Knuckled.  
  
"From the Emerald?" she asked coyly, and she went up and touched the Master Emerald, and Knuckles scraped her outstretched arm, not a deep scrape, but enough to draw blood.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"I told you not to touch the Emerald!"  
  
"and where am I going to go with it? Jump out of the Shuttle into space?"  
  
"I don't trust you!"  
  
"That's twice that you attacked me!"  
  
"When was the first time?" Knuckles asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"At meteor herd, when I gave you the shards because you were too lazy to find them all"  
  
Flashback to Meteor Herd-  
  
"pant, pant, pant" Knuckles and Rouge were exhausted, they'd been fighting but got no where, they were evenly matched.  
  
"Stop fooling around, and give me back my Emerald!" They both cried in unison.  
  
"Fighting you is a waste of time! What kind of girl goes around stealing gems anyway?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Those belong to me!" Rouge tried to take a step forward, but tripped and fell.  
  
"AHH!" She closed her eyes and got ready for the end. She suddenly realized that she had stopped falling as soon as she started.  
  
"What in the world?" Knuckles pulled her up, and they looked into each other's eyes. Knuckles thought, Why did I save her? I don't like her, I want the emerald! But I could have just let her fall and gotten the pieces later, but…"  
  
Rouge's mind was racing, He doesn't want me dead? Why did he save me? He could have just, Wait a minute! What am I thinking! I have to turn this around somehow…  
  
"Keep your hands off me!"  
  
"Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life?" Knuckles was furious, he expected a thank you at the very least.  
  
"Don't think I owe you one, you just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you? You're such a creep," Rouge said, thinking fast, she was skilled at turning things around to her advantage.  
  
"Think what you want batgirl, I was saving the Master Emerald."   
  
"Whatever you say, it sounds crazy." Rouge really thought about it quickly. If she gave Knuckles the Emerald, she was following instructions from the government, and if she gave him a hard time and a fight, she could always claim he won them from her.  
  
"Here, take them!" She threw the shards in front of Knuckles, his face full of shock, "They stink like echidnas do!"   
  
"If you felt that way, you shouldn't have given them to me in the first place!" He assembled the pieces, and said, "Finally!" and saw Rouge staring at him. Say something. He told himself. I have to say something, anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, if…I hurt you," he said hesitantly, mentally hitting himself on the head as he ran off for saying something so stupid.  
  
Rouge muttered to herself as if he was still there, "we should get going," but before she could run off, she turned her head in the direction Knuckles ran and smiled, and mentally hit herself on the head for being such a sap.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Said knuckles.  
  
  
  
"I noticed. I'm going to get my arm bandaged up before you cut it off." Rouge walked away, and Amy got a first aid kit out from the Shuttle compartment and bandaged up her arm.  
  
"So, Sonic, what are you doing after all this?" asked Rouge at an attempt to make a conversation.  
  
"I'm going home. Enough troubles for one day." Replied Sonic as the Shuttle was almost back in the atmosphere, in a few minutes they would be on solid ground.  
  
"Where are you going, Knuckles?" She asked, almost regretting she had done so.  
  
"I'm not telling you! I'll tell Amy, I can trust her not to steal it."  
  
The two began to bicker until they arrived at earth, with a giant celebration in their honor. Rouge left immediately for the governments office, and Eggman flew off in his hovercraft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
yay! done wit hchapter one!yippe! anyways i hope you liked it, next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Laughter equals lump on head

Yay! It's chapter two! Yippee!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I deserve more jewels than that!" Rouge exclaimed at the jewels offered in reward from the government.   
  
"FINE! Here!" the agent handed her a red jewel, and sent her away.  
  
"Good thing I'm quitting" she muttered and she swung the bag at her side until she got to her house. As she fumbled with her key, her hand brushed the "ON" switch of her Emerald detector. It went off like crazy, and was beeping a bright red.  
  
"what in the world? It must be malfunctioning, there's no way there's an emerald nearby, but Knuckles did scatter them, so it's possible…" she finally opened the door and sat in the family room on the couch, and examined each emerald, until she got to the red one, and then she noticed that it looked familiar, and she realized it was a Chaos Emerald. Ha! She thought, I got the emerald anyway! Knuckles doesn't have a clue, it's the same shade of red as he is…Oh no! I'm thinking about him! I don't like him! She began to have a mental battle, between her logic and her heart.  
  
You don't like him!  
  
But you looked into his eyes when he saved you  
  
Well…  
  
And you smiled at him before you left.  
  
But…  
  
And you gave him the shards  
  
FINE! So I have crush on him! Stupid echidna! Look what he did to my arm! He won't like me back!  
  
True! That's your problem!  
  
Shut up!  
  
First sign of madness is talking to yourself!  
  
Rouge put the Emerald in a special velvet lined box and put it on her nightstand and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Eggman's lab…  
  
I want to take over the world! Yet, that annoying hedgehog! Wait, the military was able to put him in jail…his stupid friends set him free, he couldn't do it alone, I've got it! He knocked over the table in his excitement. I'll capture his stupid friends! Tails is first, then that annoying knucklehead, and since Sonic would do anything to save Amy, I'll make that my bait! Well, where are the blueprints for metal sonic? Ah here we go! Perfect, I'll make a female version, and set it up on the west coast, and then…kapowe! Hmm.   
  
He finished the version of Amy rather quickly, because he had practice, but stared at his creation. Several things were wrong. Firstly, she didn't look too real, and that was quickly fixed. The Eggman was trying to find the components of Play-doh but couldn't leaving a very flesh-like material instead. He molded the stuff onto the metal, and painted it. He found some gloves, made a red dress, and ordered some red boots. Now the only problem was that this metal Amy didn't talk at all, so how was she going to lure Sonic?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic got home, and Knuckles and Tails followed, and walked into the house and celebrated. Sonic kicked everyone's but playing the Gamecube. Then Knuckles suggested that they go swimming in Sonic's pool when Sonic was gloating, and Sonic fell silent, for he swims like a rock does. They eventually went home and that was that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
the next day on Floating Island  
  
I'm bored, thought Knuckles. No treasure to look for, no people to talk to, nothing. This is so boring. I wish Rouge was here…WHAT DID I JUST THINK! Knuckles then hit himself on the head and saw lots of little stars, and said out loud, "I HATE HER!" of course, no one thought he was crazy. There was no one else around. Just then, a blue blur followed by a pink came, and soon after a beige blur came. It was Sonic, Amy, and Tails.   
  
"Did you see that! I beat you all again! And I wasn't even trying!" Sonic bragged, and Amy and Tails were both out of breath.  
  
"Knuckles!"  
  
Knuckles just sat there, probably because he previously hit himself on the head, but he still was usually pretty alert.  
  
"KNUCKLES!" Sonic bellowed in his ear, and Knuckles looked at him like he had just arrived, and said, "Oh, hey."  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to us," said Sonic, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Knuckles hesitated, these feelings were new to him. He knew that telling Sonic would result in constant teasing and laughter, and Tails would understand, so would Amy, so he decided….  
  
"I'm thinking about…."  
  
"About what?" prodded Tails, for he had just caught his breath.  
  
"Rouge," Knuckles mumbled. As predicted, Sonic burst into laughter, and rolled on the ground uncontrollably laughing. Tails and Amy looking disapprovingly at Sonic, and then Amy took out her hammer and chased Sonic all over Floating Island.  
  
"We noticed that you've been really weird lately…especially when we were getting back to earth. Why?"  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't know why…I guess I just don't know how to well…express my feelings…"  
  
Sonic ran back over, sporting a good sized lump on his head. He said, "Knuckles? Having *feelings?* This is too funny…ha" he started laughing again. Amy didn't bother with the hammer, she just left completely. Tails told Sonic to stop laughing, and Knuckles started to blush. WHAT! Why am I blushing? I hate Rouge…she's mean and she's a thief and a spy. I was sworn to take care of the Master Emerald…she is so evil! I HATE HER! She's pretty AHHHH! I HATE ROUGE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry, short chapter. My mistake. Oh well, next chapter will be better. I had one review! Yippee! 


	3. Microwave the phone

No more reveiws…no body love me! I don't care, im writing this story because I feel like it, and not only that, there are no good Knuckles\Rouge Sonic\Amy stories. Mine will be the bestest. And, there will be a surprise guest this chapter….CREAM THE RABBIT AND HER CHAO CHEESE! YAY!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rouge, still in her bed, still asleep, was awakened by her cell phone ringing.   
  
"SHUT UP! Gosh, I told the government that I quit!" Of course, yelling at her phone didn't stop the ringing, and even though she had a strong desire to put the phone in the microwave, she answered the phone.  
  
"Rouge here."  
  
"Hello Rouge, it's me…."  
  
"What do you want?" Rouge had no intentions of talking to Dr. Robotnik.  
  
"You realize you still owe me…"  
  
"I owe you nothing"  
  
"You will"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Simple. I just need for you to set up a type of picnic…one that lures Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles away…"  
  
"Well! That's an excellent idea…except for one flaw…they hate me"  
  
"You need to become friends with them."  
  
"And if I refuse to help you?"  
  
"I will simply tell every single person you've double-crossed where you are."  
  
"so?"  
  
"Batgirl, several people want your head hung on their wall."  
  
"fine. I'll help you. In repayment, I want…"  
  
"Jewels?"  
  
"No. I want you to leave me alone for the rest of your life."  
  
"Fair enough. Now, here's what I want you to do…"  
  
The deranged scientist told Rouge every step of his plan, and when she finally hung up, she wanted dearly to put the phone in the microwave, which she did. Unfortunately, the phone was made indestructible by the government, so she was stuck with a phone that refused to be damaged. She sighed, she wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. She walked outside, and flew around, and rested at Never Lake's edge. A little black log floated in the center of the lake. Rouge thought about what she was about to do when Amy came walking by.  
  
"Rouge! Hi! How's you arm?"  
  
"better. Listen, um, I'm really sorry…"  
  
"I don't think its really your fault…you really were on our side"  
  
"Thanks…umm….I talked to Knuckles and Tails, and they thought a picnic would be great idea" Rouge lied.  
  
"a picnic? Great!"  
  
"you should call Sonic and tell him to be at the lake's edge by 4:00, k?"  
  
"Sure! Wait, 4:00 today?"  
  
"That's not a problem, is it?"  
  
"no! it's in like three hours, umm…"  
  
"oh, tell Knuckles to bring food for the picnic, and Tails too."  
  
"I thought you told them?"  
  
"no… I just asked if it was a good idea. Don't tell them that I'm coming though. It's a surprise."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The two girls chatted, when Rouge thought she heard a splash, a little trickle of water being displaced. She glanced over to the black log, and saw it wasn't a log at all.  
  
"SHADOW!" Rouge cried out.  
  
"What? Where?" Amy looked out over the lake.  
  
"that's not a log! IT'S SHADOW!"  
  
"what do we do?"  
  
"we should try and get him out of the lake" With that, Rouge glided out over the lake, really far out, and as she got closer she saw his red quills and his face. She tried to pull him out of the lake, but she couldn't. Amy, meanwhile, had dived into the lake and was swimming out to where Shadow was. She was swimming rather slow, for she didn't take off her boots, something that was very foolish. Rouge's wings were tired, and she landed next to Shadow with a splash. With Amy and Rouge's combined efforts, they managed to get Shadow to the shore. They laid him out on the grass, and saw that he was unconscious, but still alive. They rushed him to the hospital, and all they could do was go home, and Amy went to call Sonic and Crew about the picnic. As she walked home, Rouge glided to her house and thought about how Shadow was nearly dead, and she realized she still had his bracelet in her pocket that Sonic had brought back. She looked at it, and engraved inside were the words, Project S.H.A.D.O.W., prototype of the ultimate… and the rest was blurred off so that it was illegible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
YAy! Shadow is alive, yippee! I don't need your reviews! Just kidding, I do want reviews, they make me so happy!  
  
Amy: how come I'm so gullible?  
  
Author: because I felt like making you stupid  
  
Amy: I thought Knuckles was the gullible one?  
  
Knuckles: I am not gullible!   
  
Everybody: YES YOU ARE!  
  
Cream: Ms. Author, Why aren't myself and Cheese in this chapter?  
  
Author: because I couldn't fit you in, but I m sorry, but at least Cream is very sweet, unlike SOME characters…  
  
Everyone except me and Cream: We are not mean, you stupid author!  
  
Author: I wouldn't be saying those things about me….  
  
WE ARE NOT MEAN YOU EVIL FOUR EYED—  
  
Knuckles suddenly finds himself in a locked room full of ghosts.  
  
Sonic finds himself in a locked dungeon without any corn dogs and only soy cubes.  
  
Amy finds herself locked in a mall with no clothes.  
  
Tails finds out his computers all have the Worm virus and his Tornado was crushed into scrap metal  
  
Cream finds herself in an Ice cream shop full of free ice cream  
  
Author: now, all of you know what happens…and I do not have four eyes, I wear contacts, so there! I haven't worn my glasses since second grade, and im in tenth now, so all you Stupid characters will be put in a microwave next if you insult me again. MUWAHAHAHAAHA!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Omochao, the new test for the virus

Yes yes yes! Yay! More reviews, this is wonderful! Yay! I finished my homework, so I'll try to update as often as I can. NEW CHAPTER TIME! I haven't written this down, so we'll have to see how this goes….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
Amy skipped home, and walked in through the front door. Once she walked in she involuntarily shivered, and she realized that she was still dripping wet. Around 3:00 she remembered the picnic and she called Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, through a communicator that Tails created, (he put up his own satellite in space) and it was like a mix between a cell phone and an e-mail service. Amy called Sonic first (of course)  
  
"Hey Sonic!" Amy greeted.  
  
  
  
"Umm… oh Hi Amy. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Do you want to have picnic at Never Lake? There's something I've got to tell you guys!"  
  
"Who else is going?"  
  
"Knuckles, Tails, You, and Me, Cream too."  
  
"Cool. What do you have to tell us though? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"well, I guess it can't hurt to tell you. It's about Shadow."  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic was confused. He saw Shadow's flight to earth, minus any type of protection. What in the world could Amy say about Shadow he wondered, and he said, "What about him?"  
  
"He's alive." Amy had to hold the communicator away from her ear to avoid hearing damage.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic was nearly in shock, "When's the picnic? I'm defiantly going."  
  
"Four o'clock."  
  
"Perfect. I'll tell Tails and Knuckles, alright?" offered Sonic.  
  
"K! Bye Sonic, Love you!" And she disconnected.  
  
At Amy's last statement Sonic was a little embarrassed. But, he was even more embarrassed at Prison Island.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*Flashback+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Amy drops down to the cellar-like prison where Sonic was kept. She held the Card Key she nicked from the guard that Tails was distracting.  
  
"Amy! What are you…" Sonic shouted in exclamation.  
  
"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Amy warned, then, "Never fear, Amy Rose is here!" she said gleefully.  
  
"How did you get here anyway?" Sonic was seriously embarrassed. He was going to be saved by *Amy* of all people. Though, he hated being saved at all.   
  
"If you must know, I caught a ride with Tails. Are you sure you don't need my help? You look like you could use it…"Amy said. She was very happy that she got to save Sonic. Sonic avoided her question by saying, "The only reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog." Sonic jogged in place to relieve tension.  
  
"You mean that black one?"  
  
"You saw him? Where is he now?"  
  
"If I tell you, will you marry me?" Amy looked at Sonic hopefully.  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"I thought I had you that time." She walked over, defeated, and swiped the Card Key through and the Bars opened.  
  
"That black hedgehog was here with Dr. Eggman."  
  
"So Eggman's behind this?" Sonic walks away, obviously wanting Amy to follow.  
  
"What's all that writing on the wall? Did you do that?" Amy looked at what looked like drawings of a space center and numerous directions and information. When there was no response, she yelled, "Sonic! Sonic! Honestly, he's such a brat sometimes!" she muttered under her breath, and she followed him and they made their way out of the Prison and got to Tails and the Tornado 2 just in time.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*END FLASHBACK+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
(A\n: how could they be so stupid! That was obviously the cell of Professor Gerald, before he was executed, and could have helped them out a bunch, they wouldn't have to go through that stupid pyramid….ARG! they were so stupid!)  
  
Sonic called up Knuckles and Tails and they were just as surprised as Sonic was to hear that Shadow, presumed dead, was really alive. Amy called up Cream, and then told Rouge that everyone knew about the picnic. Rouge said she'd come surprise them later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
See! There's a very obvious thing that is about to happen…and you should figure it out….  
  
Cream: Ms. Author, --  
  
Author: call me Erica  
  
Cream: Ms. Erica, thank you so much for letting me go to the picnic. May Cheese come as well?  
  
Erica: of course. Now, for the rest of you characters, have you learned your lesson? (author surveyes the very shaking bunch, who have returned from the ghosts and soy cubes. Sonic is in the fetal position, murmuring about no more soy cubes. Knuckles is sucking his thumb, Tails is crying over his computer)  
  
Omochao: HI! My name is Omo-chao, and I'm here to help you!  
  
::everyone gets up and attacks the omochao, and the author cheers them on:: 


	5. return to floating island

Rouge looked up at the clock, and when it was five till four, she called Amy, and told her and Cream a story, only to keep them busy….  
  
Sonic waited until 10 seconds till four, then ran to the edge of Never Lake, and sat down. In the distance, he saw Amy run down the beach, though very mechanically, as though she was stiff. Sonic waved, and as he did so, Dr. Eggman came up and captured Amy, and then…  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sonic yelled, and he raced towards her. Suddenly, solid bars grew up from the sand, trapping him in a steel cage. Dr. Eggman laughed mechanically. Sonic, though struggling to get out, but saw that it was of no use. He got a closer look of what he thought was Amy. He noticed that she had metal on her, which meant…  
  
"You tricked me into thinking that mute piece of scrap metal was Amy! I'll get you for this!"  
  
"Oh, you think so don't you? Well, you can cross escape off your list, because your friends…" and Dr. Eggman pointed down the stretch of beach to show that Knuckles and Tails were caught in similar positions, Knuckles was pounding against the bars, trying to use Drill Claw on the bottom, but galvanized steel will NOT be bent in any way, let alone broken. Tails just sat in his cage in an obvious defeat. Dr. Eggman used a controller to direct the cages to his hovercraft, and was about to speed off when a yell distracted him.  
  
"SONIC!" Amy had finally gotten off the phone, and she was yelling loudly, hoping to startle Dr. Eggman, but to no avail. Cream was sending Cheese to attack the Controller, but he was knocked back.   
  
"Well, Sonic, all your friends are captured, and all that's left is the little people, the one's that you've rescued! Farewell Amy! You make excellent bait!" And Dr. Eggman sped off in the distance, and Amy collapsed in the sand, and tears overtook her.  
  
Rouge was walking nearby, and watched what had happened. She put her head in her hands and said, "What have I done?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was speeding off to his "secret" base, and Sonic was dissolved in his thoughts. If he hadn't thought that was Amy, if he hadn't even gone to the picnic, one thousand ifs were going through his mind.  
  
Knuckles was in his own thoughts. He felt he had disgraced his ancestors, especially by leaving the Master Emerald. And he never got to tell Rouge…  
  
Tails, however, was doing something very smart…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`.  
  
A beep sounded from the communicator on Amy's wrist. Cream pointed this out to her.  
  
"Miss Amy, Tails is using the communicator…"  
  
"Tails! Where are you, are you ok? How's Sonic? Where's Eggman taking you? What can…"  
  
"Slow down Amy, I can't tell you everything. We're, fine, for now, I can give you exact coordinates later. But, wait, Knuckles wants to talk to you…" The communicator beeped to show that Knuckles was on the line (seven way calling!).  
  
"Amy? You there?" Knuckles asked doubtfully, thinking that these   
  
Communicators were a joke.  
  
"Yes, I'm here, Cream is too."  
  
"I need someone to protect the master emerald."  
  
"I'll do—." Amy started to say, but Rouge got up and walked over and cut her off.  
  
"Knuckles, you can count on me!" Rouge said. She wasn't going to let the deranged scientist win, not this time.  
  
"Rouge?" Knuckles would recognize her voice anywhere. "I can't trust you," he said dismissively.  
  
"Too bad, I'm all you've got."  
  
"You'll try and steal it!"  
  
"So will Eggman!"  
  
"Fine! But you had better not even touch my emerald!"  
  
"Guys?" Tails interrupted, "We can trust Rouge. But, somehow, you guys have to find the Tornado, and use that to help you. We all need your help."  
  
"We'll try our hardest!" Amy turned off the communicator and stared at Rouge.  
  
"You knew? You set me up! You put my Sonic and friends in danger! How dare you!" Amy yelled at Rouge.  
  
"I'm--."  
  
"You are not sorry! We can't trust you, even if Tails says we can. You are the one who set us up!"  
  
"Amy, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know this would happen, I thought Eggman just wanted to get your friends away from the Master Emerald, not capture them. Please, let me help."  
  
"Miss Amy? I'm a little confused. Who is Rouge?" Cream asked.  
  
"Rouge was on the Other side trying to stop us—."  
  
"I was really on your side!"  
  
"HI! My name is Omochao, and I'm here to help you!"  
  
"Rouge can help you on your mission!" The three girls stared at the Omochao, dumbfounded, and then the Omochao floated away.  
  
"Well?" Rouge   
  
"Miss Amy? I think we should let Miss Rouge help us, for that small robot is annoying but correct." Cream said.  
  
Amy decided that she would let Rouge help, mostly because of Cream, mostly because she was scared of the adventure looming ahead of her, since she was usually captured.   
  
"You're right, Cream."  
  
"I promise, I won't steal the Emerald and I will help you guys."  
  
"Alright then, we should go check on the Master Emerald." Amy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
On Floating Island…  
  
Rouge looked in awe at her surroundings. Floating Island, was indeed, floating. In the center, a shine held the Master Emerald. Amy and Cream barely gave it a second glance; they felt that this emerald was more trouble than it was worth. Rouge, however, couldn't keep her eyes of the Emerald. She then remembered that she had a chaos emerald and that was just as good as the Master Emerald to her. Suddenly, a faint mist formed around the emerald, and a cream colored female echidna formed from the mist, looking quite solid.  
  
"Friends, my name is Tikal. I am Knuckles ancestor." The spirit said, "I know that the guardian is in danger. Dark times loom ahead. You may think you can protect the emerald, but you cannot do it alone. Equal binds of friendship and bravery can help you. For added protection, chip off three pieces of the Master Emerald and wear them about your neck. Do not tell anyone who they are, do not even speak of it amongst yourselves. The emerald will be stolen, even with your protection, though it will be harder for the enemy. I wish you well." And Tikal disappeared as soon as her words were said, and Rouge looked at where she had just stood, still in shock from the sudden appearance.   
  
"Well? Do I chip off a piece or what?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Tikal's instructions were very wise. I think we should chip off a piece." Amy replied.  
  
"How about we chip off four pieces, and hide the last one? That way…" Rouge suggested.  
  
"It's a good idea. Where should we hide the last piece?" Amy asked. Numerous suggestions arose, each one worse than the last. Then Cream said,  
  
"How about we give the piece to one of the Chao to hide? They only follow instructions from people they know, so there's less of a chance of them telling Eggman."  
  
"Great idea, Cream!" Amy exclaimed. Rouge kicked the side of the emerald, and four very small fist shaped crystals fell off. The girls tied the crystals around their necks with a thin chain that Rouge provided.   
  
And a leering shadow loomed behind them as they talked over their plans…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``/  
  
HAHA~ cliffie! I know you guys hate these, but don't worry, this story will get better. I'm actually pretty disappointed with the way it is coming out, not very well. The theme is good, but I need ideas! AHHH! My other fic was really good, but this one…well, it needs work. Next chappie will be better. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Stupid, annoying, irritating, someone ki...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"OMOCHAO! WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" For the little blue robot had snuck up on the girls to say the usual greeting. Amy took out her hammer and whacked the chao over towards the master emerald.  
  
"I'm…here ::twitches:: to he--, ::sparks come out:: I'm Omo…" Cream then takes pity on the Omochao and help repair it.  
  
"I'm here to help you!"  
  
"Can you guard the big shiny emerald over there?" Cream asked.  
  
"I can help!" And the little robot picked up a stick and floated in a circle around the emerald.  
  
  
  
"We are trusting THAT to guard the master emerald?" Rouge said disbelievingly.   
  
"It's going to get stolen anyways, so…" BEEP BEEP BEEP. The communicator on Cream and Amy's wrist went off.  
  
"SONIC!" Amy squealed.  
  
"Calm down Amy, you need to be quiet, listen, Tails has the Tornado in his lab, and the combination is 3548-cr-9875 for the safe, and there's an extra communicator for Rouge there. And, our coordinates are 26 degrees south 56 degrees west…."  
  
A new voice came over the communicators:  
  
"Hello Ro… I mean Amy and Cream. It's me." Knuckles was so close to saying the name of the person he had been thinking about…  
  
"Go quickly, there's not much time. We aren't doing so great here…" and indistinct curse was heard in the background…  
  
At Eggman's very super secret lab…  
  
Sonic repeatedly tried his homing attack on the bars, but to no avail. He had just tried a spin attack, also without luck. Eggman, however, was the one who cursed. He couldn't track the Master Emerald; an untraceable signal was blocking his readings and giving random coordinates every time he tried to search it. Tails found this very humorous and was nearly in tears from the laughter, for he had also set up his satellite to protect the location of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.   
  
Eggman had put his prisoners in a galvanized steel cage, and was setting up an electricity barrier so they couldn't even touch the bars. So even if Eggman couldn't go through with his plan, he still had his prisoners.  
  
Amy walked down to where Tails' workshop was. She typed in the password and handed the extra communicator to Rouge. There was still one communicator left in the safe. Cream got the Tornado working and they boarded it in the Airplane mode, stopping first at Chao island to hide the final shard of crystal.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am so stupid! I am writing this as I type it. This is a really bad story, I can't write very well anymore. School is so rough! Arg, anyways, tell me what you think, thanks. Please review! Thanks! 


	7. The story of the dancing chao

I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! ::smacks self with piko hammer:: I totally forgot to save the next chapter, and I got confused and saved it with the same filename…arg. Well, now I need to retype the chapter. All you people probably think im a huge moron, (I agree with you) lol. Starting chapter…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
The three girls traveled over to the Chao island, and landed outside. Cream pushed a little button and the Tornado went into the stealth mode, where it takes on the appearance of its surroundings, so it as good as invisible. Little chao voices were heard from the chao kindergarten. Amy and Rouge walked through the portal to the Hero Garden and whistled for their chao. Rouge's chao came running, as did Amy's.  
  
"Hello Ruby!" Rouge petted her chao on its head coming when called. Her chao was red with peacock feathers. Amy's chao tripped on the way.  
  
"You need to be more careful, Rose." Amy told her pale pink chao. She started talking to it and cuddling it until Cream reminded everyone why they had come, to hide the forth crystal shard.   
  
"Oh, that's right. HUNTER!" Amy called out, and another red chao came up, and jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Hunter?" Rouge asked questioningly.  
  
"Yea, its Knuckles chao. Hunter, I need you to hide this from everyone, ok?" Amy held up the crystal to the chao.   
  
"Amy, the other chao will notice…" Rouge started.  
  
"K, Rose, do the go-go dance! Echo, start the maracas!" A little blue chao had run over very quickly, named Echo and grabbed some maracas and started a little tune. The remaining chao in the garden saw the little maracas and the dance and decided to join in. Some even took out a tambourine. Unnoticed to the other chao, Hunter hid the crystal shard.   
  
"We should get going…" Amy said, watching her chao fondly.  
  
The girls boarded the Tornado and as they were leaving, Cream said:  
  
"Shouldn't we check on Mr. Shadow?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Amy replied, and they sped off toward the hospital.  
  
They walked into the lobby and asked the nurse about the black hedgehog.  
  
"Oh yes, room 55B, fifth floor, take the elevator on the east side of this room."  
  
Amy, Cream, and Rouge walked down the hallways and finally found the room. They walked inside to a room full of IV tubes and a small hanging T.V. They looked at the small lump on the bed.  
  
"Shadow? You awake?" Rouge asked. When there was no response, she walked closer to the bed, and what she saw…  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
MUWAAAHHHAHAHAHAH! Cliffie! You all hate me now, I first give you the same chapter twice, then I give you a cliffie, you probably hate me now. OH WELL! PLEASE REVIEW! Or I will hurt Shadow…or one of the cute chao… 


	8. I found him!

"He's gone!" Rouge said.  
  
"WHAT?" Amy ran over and looked. Slightly out of the blanket was a small black towel, and there was pillow under that blankets. Rouge pushed the intercom and the matron nurse came running in.  
  
"What in the world?!" And she ran out, searching the hallways for the missing hedgehog, but Rouge and Amy knew better. Just then, the communicator went off on Amy's wrist.  
  
"Sonic! Shadow's missing from the hospital!" Amy said before Sonic said a word.  
  
"What? That imbecile…anyways, we can't worry about that now, we've got other things…"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Eggman took Tails communicator away, and we have no clue how to use them at all…" Indistinct smashing is heard in the background.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Hold on, let me try and figure these things out…" Sonic pressed a small button on the side of his communicator.  
  
"Amy? Donde eres? Estoy en pequeno…"  
  
"Sonic? You speak Spanish?" Sonic pressed the little button again.  
  
"oui?" Sonic pressed it again and again until…  
  
"Finally! Why does Tails have that there anyways? We are on…"  
  
A new voice came on the communicators: "Hey! It works! Cool! So you get these things to work by hitting them! A few buttons are gone though…" Knuckles said.  
  
Another voice came on the communicators: "Amy! We've found Shadow! He's outside the hospital, he only just ran away, or else we wouldn't have found him." Rouge said excitedly.  
  
"Rouge! How did you get a communicator?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Doesn't anyone care where we are?" Sonic said.  
  
"sorry, Sonic. Ok, where are you?"  
  
"we are on Little Planet."  
  
"Where on Little Planet?"  
  
"I have no idea. I can't give you coordinates, Tails has it set up to work only on Mobius, so Little Planet is the most information I can give you."  
  
"Doesn't Anyone care about Shadow?" Rouge wondered aloud.  
  
"Bye Sonic! I love you! Bye Knuckles!" Amy said. Amy ran downstairs, nearly killed an elderly male patient recovering from a stroke on her way down, and ran outside. Rouge was waiting, along with Shadow, And Cream was trying to talk to him.  
  
"Shadow! Are you ok? Why did you run away from the hospital? How did you survive? Will you help us save Sonic?" Amy asked in one breath.  
  
"I'm fine…I ran away because I can't stand being someone they can "cure". I'm the ultimate…"  
  
"Everythings just the "ultimate" With you." Rouge said.  
  
"I don't know if I can really help…I never really…"  
  
"Please Mr. Shadow, our friends need your help. We can do this alone, but we'd rather not. Please help us, sir!" Cream pleaded. Shadow looked at the small rabbits eyes and saw they were the same color as Maria's. He decided to help, making Cream cheer and Rouge sigh.  
  
"Don't we need a little plan?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Of course. But I don't remember too much about Little Planet. I closed my eyes when Sonic brought me back to Mobius." Amy replied.  
  
"Well, what do you remember?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Well, when I first got up there, I was in a land full of Palm Trees and mosquitoes…Sonic found the first Time Stone there…And then there was a factory of Eggman's where I was cages for a while, Sonic found a secret passage through there to a water land where he found the next Time Stone, then there was a cave with lots of crystals where he found another Time Stone, Then there was a crazy factory that Eggman over wired, Sonic had a hard time there, but he still found the next Time Stone, and in the Star belt he found two more Time Stones, and found the last one in the Factory that Eggman had me hidden inside, and then he saved me before it exploded. That's all that I remember. Oh! There were cute squirrels and birds and bunnies there too!" Amy said.  
  
"What are these Time Stones? Are they different from the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
"They are more like shades of the Emeralds, they aren't the same thing, but they are not as powerful either. They give you the power to go a short time in the past of future and they only work on Little Planet." Amy replied.  
  
"Can they do anything else?"  
  
"When you have all seven you can travel anywhere on Little Planet."  
  
"So maybe our first plan of action would be to get the Time Stones." Rouge said.  
  
"That'll be your job. Cream can handle traveling with the Tornado. Me and Shadow will try to save our friends. Rouge, when you find the Stones, come find us and we can use them to help save Sonic and Tails and Knuckles. Got it?" Amy said.  
  
"Got it! Let's go!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
hmmmm….threatening to hurt shadow or the chao got me some reviews…Review or I'll hurt Cream! MUWAHAHAHAHA ::coughs:: 


End file.
